


Midnight Trips

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Good Omens Bingo [13]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale's True Form (Good Omens), Biting, Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), F/M, Female Crowley (Good Omens), Minor Violence, Smut, Spanking, Sub Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Sex, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: This fills the True Form square of my good omens bingo and it is very smutty.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Bingo [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087919
Kudos: 28





	Midnight Trips

Crowley is all too aware of Aziraphale’s worryings: _a young woman, walking the dangerous streets of London, a very attractive young woman too, I must add._ Crowley can’t count the number of times she’s heard those words, and every time, she responds with the same comment: _I’m a demon, I’m fine._

But that’s a lie. Crowley gave up her demonic status when she chose to rebel, something that she won’t tell Aziraphale about, or not yet anyway. It’s why Crowley hasn’t changed much since Armageddon. She’s always been non-conforming when it came to gender, though her preference was predominantly female, even though she presented as male more frequently. That stemmed from the blatant sexism that would’ve meant she was shunned and outcast as a female, so she chose to present as male, even when she didn’t want to.

Now that she’s permanently female, Crowley feels so much better. There is, however, one major downside: the catcalling. Crowley can’t count the number of times she has been walking down the street with Aziraphale and a member of the public makes some crude comment to her, something that would have anyone blushing. Aziraphale usually chastises them, before taking Crowley’s hand. Crowley usually lets out a slight chuckle when she hears the responses: _how did that grandad get that chick? Probably a sugar daddy._ They couldn’t be farther from the truth.

She’s not sure if it’s a benefit, per se, but once they have returned to their home – the flat above the bookshop – the sex is astounding. Aziraphale has a possessive streak that’s unmatched.

“We have no wine, angel. And, I could do with some fresh air. These four walls are slowly sending me insane. I’ll pop across to Tesco. Is there anything else we need?” Crowley asks, standing. She pulls her jacket on. Aziraphale shakes his head.

“Would you like me to come with you, dear?” He asks. Crowley shakes her head and smiles slightly, leaning down to kiss Aziraphale gently.

“You stay right here… and get yourself ready for when I return” She murmurs, with a slight smirk that tells Aziraphale exactly what’s going to happen when Crowley returns. She smirks and saunters away, feeling Aziraphale’s eyes on her body as she walks away.

She makes her way down the stairs and out onto the street. It’s close to midnight, and the streets are almost silent. There’s an air of tranquillity as Crowley begins her journey towards the store. She wanders in, being gawked at by the security guard. Of course, it’s nothing new. It doesn’t mean that Crowley is comfortable with it. She adjusts her scarf slightly, just enough to show the bite on her neck. _Aziraphale is possessive, and Crowley likes biting._

She wanders down to the wine aisle, and she rakes her eyes over the bottles, struggling to find a particular one that they’ll like. Eventually, she picks up a bottle of merlot named _Jam Shed._ She walks over to the counter and pays for the wine, catching the eye of the teenage boy at the counter.

Crowley gives a slight wink as she leaves the store, and begins the journey back home. She doesn’t get far before she’s being pulled into a back alley, a hand over her mouth. Crowley tries to fight, with all of her might. It’s a challenge though, and before long she’s failing. She sends out a quick prayer to Aziraphale.

There’s a flash of lightning, even though there’s no storm. The assailant glances to the end of the alleyway, and he lets go of Crowley. When she turns to see what caused it, she’s met with countless glowing eyes and widespread wings.

“Aziraphale” She breathes. Crowley watches as Aziraphale stalks closer, anger clear in his eyes. Crowley bites back a moan, that’s the same look that she gets in the bedroom. A deep booming fills the area, and then, the assailant has vanished. Crowley’s chest heaves as she’s lifted by Aziraphale, and a moment later, they’re back in their home.

“Crowley, what the hell was that?” Aziraphale asks, as he folds his wings into his back and his eyes fade from view. Crowley looks away and shrugs.

“I thought you could fight off an attacker” Aziraphale continues. Crowley shrugs slightly.

“Gave up my powers to be free” She murmurs. Aziraphale frowns, sitting beside her on the bed.

“What do you mean?” He asks.

“When I walked away from Hell, I gave up my powers to live a quiet life with you” Crowley shrugs, looking down. Aziraphale frowns, kissing Crowley gently. The kisses deepen, entirely on Crowley’s half. She lays back against the bed, letting the bottle of wine fall to the floor as Aziraphale kneels above her. They continue making out until Aziraphale sits back.

“Crowley, my love…” He breaths.

“Angel…” She whines, wrapping her legs around Aziraphale’s waist. Aziraphale chuckles slightly.

“You’re so needy, my dear” Aziraphale chuckles and strokes his fingers up the inside of Crowley’s thigh. She’s soaked under his touch, her hips buck against his fingers. Aziraphale teases Crowley with the pad of his thumb, applying pressure to Crowley’s pleasure point. Crowley arches on the bed, gripping the pillow behind her head. She moans lowly, her hips jerking as she quivers and whimpers.

“You want more, my love?” Aziraphale murmurs.

“Perhaps you should be punished. After all, you lied to me and nearly got hurt” He adds, with his voice just deep enough to have a shiver wracking through Crowley’s body. She nods and moans, already getting onto her hands and knees. Aziraphale smirks and stands up. Crowley hears as Aziraphale unclips his belt and removes it.

“How many should suffice? Ten?” Aziraphale comments, resting his knee on the bed beside Crowley, who’s nodding in response.

“I can’t hear you” Aziraphale responds.

“Y-yes sir” Crowley stutters, her hips already jerking with sensitivity. Aziraphale smirks, in one smooth move he’s spanked Crowley. She moans lowly, her hips dipping down slightly. Aziraphale tuts and strokes his fingers through Crowley’s folds.

“Gosh, my dear. You’re soaked” He comments, before spanking Crowley again. She moans lowly, her legs quivering beneath her. The next step in the punishment is Aziraphale’s tongue, trailing directly over her sweet spot. Crowley squeezes her eyes shut, trying to not come. She knows that if she comes now, she won’t get anything else for a week. It’s happened once before, and it was the worst week of her life.

The punishment continues, with Aziraphale spanking Crowley with his belt, before bringing her closer to his orgasm – either with his tongue or his fingers.

By the time she’s had her tenth hit, Crowley is almost dripping onto the bed beneath her. Her legs are shaking beneath her and little moans are slipping through.

“Good girl” Aziraphale murmurs, biting down on Crowley’s shoulder blade, just sharp enough to leave a bruise. Crowley moans lowly, biting her lip.

“T-thank you sir” Crowley stutters and moans as she speaks.

“Now…” Aziraphale trails off. Before he continues though, he’s pulled himself from his trousers and is easing into Crowley. Her eyes widen slightly – they usually use a condom. _But this feels amazing._

Aziraphale’s rhythm is punishing as he pounds into Crowley, with loud moans filling the room. Aziraphale chuckles slightly, gripping Crowley’s hips as he becomes almost feral. Crowley moans, her legs giving way beneath her. The only thing that’s holding her up is Aziraphale’s tight grip on her hips – with fingers pressed so tight that it’s sure to leave bruises.

Crowley won’t complain though, she loves having those bruises to show exactly who she belongs too. She hears a stuttered moan from Aziraphale, and then he’s coming with a shout. Crowley groans, her hips jerking slightly. Aziraphale reaches around, tugging her up with a force rarely seen, until his chest his pressed against Crowley’s back. His hand slides up to rest over Crowley’s throat, tightening just enough. Aziraphale smiles, biting down over Crowley’s shoulder blade.

“You gonna come for me? Gonna be a good girl? Or do I need to spank you some more” Aziraphale’s voice is surprisingly calm as he tugs on Crowley’s hair in just the right way, while applying some more pressure to her throat. Crowley moans loudly, her hips jerking with sensitivity. _So close, and yet, so far._

“Tut tut…” Aziraphale tuts, biting down again. Crowley lets out a low whimper, though before she can do anything, Aziraphale is spanking her, just over her sweet spot. He repeats this several times – spanking is very common in their bedroom, though not spanking _there._ It’s enough though, it tips Crowley over the edge, and she crumples back against Aziraphale with a loud moan.

“Good girl” Aziraphale murmurs. He eases Crowley until she’s laying on the bed, before lying beside her. Crowley rests her head over Aziraphale’s heart.

“’m sorry” She murmurs, not looking up at Aziraphale. Instead, she traces swirls over his heart.

“Oh, my dear. Do not worry, I understand. Do note, though, I won’t be letting you make any more midnight Tesco trips for wine on your own” Aziraphale murmurs.

“On the topic of which, where the hell is the wine…” Crowley trails off. She sits up, searching. She doesn’t get far though, there’s a delicious soreness between her legs that has her letting out a moan. Aziraphale chuckles slightly.

“Gosh, you are insatiable” He murmurs, reaching down to pick up the wine. Two wine glasses appear on the table beside the bed, though that’s not what’s on Aziraphale’s mind, instead, it’s the way Crowley is slithering down his body, and the devilish smirk that’s covering her face.


End file.
